


Adwent Sama Winchestera

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Soulless!Sam, preslash, sezon 6, spoilery: Gabriel (sezon 5) i bezduszny!Sam (sezon 6)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ktoś przysyła Samowi prezenty… czyżby Święty Mikołaj?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adwent Sama Winchestera

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Advent of Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97592) by tiptoe39. 



> Opowiadanie jednej z moich ulubionych SPN-owych autorek. Miłej lektury.
> 
> Betowała niezastąpiona miss Anne Thropy (carrionofmywaywardson.tumblr).

_Pierwszego dnia Świąt, moja prawdziwa miłość podarował mi_

_Duszę mojego brata Sammy’ego_

Śpiewane przez Deana Winchestera, częściowo do siebie, a częściowo do wszechświata, zanim trzasnął samochodowymi drzwiami, aby wyruszyć na wyprawę w poszukiwaniu najbliższego i najtłustszego cheeseburgera.

 

Pierwszym prezentem był batonik.

Sam zdążył zeżreć połowę, zanim Dean stanął w drzwiach. Młodszy Winchester uśmiechnął się na jego widok z wypchanymi od środka i usmarowanymi czekoladą policzkami.

\- Dzięki za przekąskę!

\- Co? – Dean zezował na niego. – Kupiłeś to?

\- Myślałem, że ty mi to zostawiłeś.

\- Nie. Znowu grzebałeś w moich rzeczach?

\- Stary, oczywiście, że nie. Leżało na wierzchu, kiedy wróciłem. Myślałem, że wziąłeś go dla mnie, kiedy wcześniej wyszedłeś.

\- Nie ja.

\- Więc, chcesz połowę?

\- Fuj. Nie. Wepchnąłeś go sobie do gardła.

Sam wzruszył ramionami i wszamał resztę batonika.

 

_To najbardziej paranoiczny czas w ciągu roku_

Śpiewane przez Sama Winchestera, głośno, po przesłuchiwaniu szczególnie roztrzęsionego podejrzanego.

 

Prezentem numer dwa był alkohol.

Z rodzaju tych kosztownych, tych z wyższej półki. Był tak ekskluzywny, że Dean stał się podejrzliwy w tej samej chwili, w której butelka została dostarczona, w cienkim koszyku, ozdobionym masą krętych wstążeczek i marszczonym papierem. Sam wzruszył ramionami i otworzył paczkę, i nie zmienili się przez to w żaby, ani w nic z tych rzeczy, ale zrobiło im się przyjemnie i pijacko.

Dostatecznie pijacko, że Sam zaczął bełkotać w radosnym upojeniu na temat tego wszystkiego, co robił w ciągu roku, który spędzili osobno; o rzeczach, o których Dean nie chciał słuchać bez względu na stan upojenia.  

\- I potem pomyślałem sobie, że gdyby Dean o tym wiedział, chyba by zwymiotował! – deklarował radośnie Sam, a Dean zrobił właśnie to.

 

_Moje jaja pieką się na wolnym ogniu…_

Śpiewane przez Deana Winchestera po trzeciej nocy spędzonej w Impali z powodu skarpetki wywieszonej na klamce motelowych drzwi.

 

Trzecim prezentem były trojaczki. Piersiaste, sprężyste trojaczki.

Dobrą wiadomością było to, że Dean je przesłuchiwał.

\- Powiedziano nam, że mamy tu poczekać – powiedziała Sallie.

\- Na mężczyznę, który wstrząśnie naszym światem – dodała Callie.

\- Powiedział to niski facet w czapce świętego Mikołaja – wtrąciła się Hallie.

Złą wiadomością było to, że Sam wyraźnie nie miał żadnych obiekcji co do ich pokrewieństwa. Ale, zdaje się, że one też nie.

 

_Mój zajebisty Chevrolet_

_Zapierdala poprzez śnieg_

_Przez cały stan Maine_

_Z gigantycznym kacem_

Śpiewane przez Sama Winchestera, ostatnią linijkę wspólnie z Deanem Winchesterem, gdzieś na Drodze 95 na północy.

 

Prezentem numer cztery był kociak. Tak, zgadza się, mięciutki, puchaty, wielkooki, pałający negocjowanym (w zależności od stanu poświęcanej mu uwagi) afektem, mruczaśny, bleczący, syczący kociak. Dean udawał, że to coś nie istnieje. Sam niemal zagłaskał go na śmierć.

\- Jak powinniśmy go nazwać? – mamrotał gdzieś znad okrągłej, watowej góry białego futerka.

\- Mieliśmy już Bobby’ego Johna. Więc… Mary Ellen? Ale to chłopczyk. Może po prostu nazwę go Bałwanek! Bo wygląda jak futrzany bałwanek. Prawda, Bałwanku?

Dean był przekonany, że to żądny krwi zmiennokształtny, zostawiony tam, aby rozszarpać ich szponami, kiedy tylko zasną. Nie spał całą noc, czekając aż parszywy potwór się przemieni. Ale nie miał tyle szczęścia. Był tam, wsadzając nos w krzywiznę ramienia Sama i mrucząc bez przerwy całą noc.

Gdzieś w środku nieustannego wkurzenia, Dean zauważył, że Sam uśmiecha się do kociaka.

Uśmiecha. Jakby coś czuł. Przywiązanie. Prawdziwą troskę. Emocje, może?

Ale potem kociak został, niestety, przejechany przez spycharkę, której kierowca pomylił kotka z bardzo chudym bałwankiem i podczas gdy Dean wpatrywał się w krwawo-futrzastą padlinę, Sam tylko przybrał nadąsaną minę i powiedział:

\- Cóż, kiepsko.

 

_Lodowaty jest mój Sammy_

_Przerażające, gdy duszy nie mamy_

Śpiewane przez Deana Winchestera w próbie uniknięcia żałoby po kociaku, który i tak go nie lubił. Poza tym, to tylko coś wpadło mu do oka, więc zamknijcie się.

 

 

Żaden prezent nie czekał na nich w następnym motelu, w którym się zatrzymali, ale Dean był pewien, że ich tajemniczy prześladowca podrzuci coś prędzej czy później. Całą noc czekał na zewnątrz i kiedy w końcu rano wszedł do środka, ziewając, Sam siedział przy kominku (sztuczny, na gaz, motelowej jakości), pisząc na nowym laptopie.

\- Zobacz to! – powiedział. – Ma już przepisane wszystkie moje linki!

\- Stary – Dean skrzyżował ręce na piersiach. – nie przeraża cię, że ktoś włamuje się do twojego pokoju i zostawia ci prezenty?

Sam potrząsnął głowę. Na twarzy miał wymalowaną tą idiotyczną ignorancję dziesięcioletniego dziecka, która tak irytowała Deana.

\- Przecież nikt na tym nie cierpi. Może ktoś się we mnie zakochał. Albo to Święty Mikołaj – zaśmiał się i wskazał kominek.

Dean podszedł, przyłożył dłonie do ceglanej obudowy i spojrzał w płomienie. Przypomniał sobie nagle, co Hallie mówiła o gościu w czapce Mikołaja. Ostatnim razem, kiedy spotkali Gwiazdora, o mało co nie zostali zmienieni w kaszankę. Zaczął obawiać się najgorszego.

Ale zaczął też dostrzegać pewien wzór. Coś poza jego rozumieniem. Pragnienie porozmawiania z ich darczyńcą zaczynało przyćmiewać pragnienie strzelenia mu w twarz.

 

 

Cii-ii-cha noc

Nuu-uu-dna noc

Śpiewane przez Sama Winchestera o czwartej rano na misji rozpoznawczej, która okazała się bezcelowa.

 

Prezentem numer sześć była książka.

Nie byle jaka książka. Księga Pamiątkowa Stanford z 2005 roku.

Sam wertował ją pobieżnie, okazjonalnie chichocząc do siebie, kiedy przypominał sobie jakiś żart albo wskazywał palcem miejsca na fotografiach, które pamiętał.

\- Dean – mówił co kilka minut – Dean, musisz to zobaczyć.

Opowiadał mnóstwo historyjek ze swoich studenckich czasów i Dean wysłuchiwał każdej z nich, doszukując się nostalgii, jakiejś wskazówki, że Sam odczuwa coś więcej niż tylko czcze zainteresowanie miejscem i okresem, który – nieważne, jak wielką Dean żywił do tego urazę – coś dla niego znaczył.

I wtedy zatrzymał się na jednej stronie i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Spójrz – powiedział, odwracając stronę. – Czy to nie miłe?

Kartka zatytułowana była _Spoczywaj w pokoju, Jessico Moore._

Dean podszedł bliżej, zaciskając w pięści złożone po bokach ręce. Z każdym krokiem analizował twarz Sama, aż do momentu, w którym pochylał się nad ramieniem brata, z rozszerzonymi oczyma i sercem zamarłym wskutek braku emocji, który na niej zobaczył.

\- To twoja dziewczyna – powiedział, jakby Sam o tym zapomniał.

\- Taa, wiem – przytaknął.

\- Zmarła. Na… na suficie – słowa Deana były opryskliwe, urywane. – Tak jak Mama.

Sam zamknął książkę z głośnym plaśnięciem.

\- Dean, wiem o tym – zmarszczył brwi.

\- I… i nic nie czujesz – przez głos Deana przebijał oskarżycielski ton.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – powiedział Sam. Opuścił album na stół. – Wiesz, ze nie, Dean. Nie mogę. Nie wiem jak.

Dean odwrócił się i przeskoczył połowę długości pokoju, napięcie wzrastało w jego piersi, aż czuł, że nie jest w stanie dłużej wytrzymać. Odwrócił się w stronę brata.

\- Więc to wszystko, tak? Wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia na temat kobiety, której zamierzałeś się oświadczyć? „Czy to nie miłe”? I to jest dla ciebie w porządku?

\- To nie dlatego staramy się odzyskać moją duszę z powrotem? – Sam spojrzał na zamkniętą książkę. Przez chwilę coś zamigotało w jego oczach, coś, co mogło być wątpliwościami, albo tęsknotą. Albo to tylko pobożne życzenia ze strony Deana. Bo zaraz potem  Sam dotknął okładki i zacisnął dłoń w pięść.

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć, że tego nie rozumiem, Dean. Naprawdę chcesz, żebym był w dołku? Żebym widział to i popadł w depreche, tak, żebym spędził całą noc oglądając powtórki Kochanych Kłopotów, z łzami spływającymi po mojej twarzy?

\- Cholera jasna, Sam! Tak właśnie zachowałaby się istota ludzka.

\- Dobra! – Sam zarzucił ręce w powietrze. – Dobra. Łapię. Ale dopóki nie czuję się żałośnie, mógłbyś pozwolić mi się ponapawać?

Dean wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. Następnie złapał swoją torbę, trzasnął drzwiami wychodząc z pokoju i ruszył w stronę recepcji, że załatwić sobie osobne miejsce do spania. Nie spędzi ani jednej nocy więcej z tym czymś leżącym w łóżku obok jego.

To nie mogło dłużej ani minuty dłużej. Ani prezenty, ani ta fasada, nic. Dean naprawdę sądził, że najwyższy czas dociec, kto do jasnej cholery wysyła codziennie te przeklęty prezenty do ich pokojów hotelowych. To naprawdę nie świadczyło najlepiej o ich anonimowości, jeśli ktoś był w stanie namierzyć ich bez wysiłku i kimkolwiek był ich darczyńca, wyraźnie chciał wkurzyć Sama. Jednak sromotnie zawodził. Dean powinien postrzegać to jako triumf, ale w tym przypadku może jednak chciał, żeby prezenty odniosły zamierzony efekt.

Ale kimkolwiek był, był za dobry, aby dać się złapać w zwyczajny sposób. Więc Dean zacisnął zęby i zrobił chyba najbardziej szaloną rzecz w swojej karierze.

Poszedł do sklepu, kupił mleko i ciasteczka, i położył je przy kominku.

Następnie napisał list do Świętego Mikołaja.

 

_Raduj się świecie, bo jesteś pokurwiony_

Śpiewane, ale szybko urwane, przez Deana Winchestera, któremu w danym momencie zabrakło weny.

 

„Kochany Święty Mikołaju,

Albo czym tam do kurwy nędzy jesteś. Nie wiem, co kombinujesz, ale chyba możemy o tym pogadać? Obiecuję, że cię nie zastrzelę, jeśli po prostu pokażesz się i powiesz, kim jesteś. Albo przynajmniej obiecuję, że nie zastrzelę cię od razu. Więc rusz dupę przez komin, żebyśmy mogli pogadać. Jeśli wyciągniesz cokolwiek, co nie będzie popiołem, nie wepchnę ci tego do gardła. Jasne? W porządku.

Dean Winchester”.

\- Cóż. Wiesz, co preferuję.

Dean właśnie odkładał list obok talerza z mlekiem i ciasteczkami. Podskoczył, ledwo unikając rozlania mleka i zawirował, odwracając się.

Niski facet w czapce Mikołaja minął go, chwytając ciasteczko. Zanurzył je w mleku i pożarł.

\- Cholera, dobre – powiedział z na wpół pełnymi ustami.

Dean nie mógł się ruszyć.

\- Gabriel? Myślałem, że nie żyjesz!

\- Nie całkiem – Gabriel wzruszył ramionami, odwrócił się w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się. – Co myślisz? Mikołajowość dobrze na mnie wygląda, co nie? Bardzo wykwintnie.

\- Więc to ty zasypujesz Sama te… te… co do cholery ma właściwie być? – Dean zaczynał żałować tego nie-zastrzelę-cię podejścia. – Co znowu knujesz?

\- To, co ty – powiedział Gabriel pomiędzy ciasteczkami. – Próbeeek… przepraszam. – Przełknął i spróbował znowu. – Próbuję zwrócić Samowi duszę.

\- Duszę? – Dean powtórzył za nim idiotycznie. – OK., po pierwsze, co cię to obchodzi? Po drugie, jak upijanie go i sprowadzanie panienek ma mu ją przywrócić?

\- Zacznę od drugiego pytania. – Gabriel odłożył szklankę i przemierzywszy pokój, oparł się o ścianę, zakładając dłonie na karku. – Dusze i ciała są silnie ze sobą związane. Nieważne, jak daleko znajduje się teraz dusza Sama, chce wrócić do domu. I nawet, jeśli Sam mówi, że jej nie chce, jego ciało twierdzi coś przeciwnego. Wzywają siebie nawzajem. To tylko kwestia wzmocnienia sygnału.

\- Więc próbujesz… - Dean potrząsnął głową. – Nie, to wciąż się nie kalkuluje. Sprawiasz, że on chce jej mniej, a nie bardziej.

\- Wiem – Gabriel westchnął ze złością. – To wszystko zawodzi. Daję mu rzeczy, które wiem, że lubi, a on wciąż się nie przejmuje. Uchhh – dodał, cmokając, kiedy Dean chciał coś powiedzieć. – Wiem, co sobie myślisz. Ale to idzie tak, OK.? W tym stanie Sam nie może czuć niczego na poziomie emocji. Czekolada nie smakuje lepiej niż tektura, dobra wódka lepiej niż jabocek. Seks z trojaczkami… -  mrugnął porozumiewawczo -… nie jest lepszy od seksu z jedną dziewczyną. Pomysł polegał na tym, że jeśli zrozumie, że nie może czuć tych dobrych rzeczy, może zechce swoją duszę z powrotem. Ale to nie zadziałało.

\- Więc spróbowałeś z innej strony – Dean zaczynał rozumieć. Odruchowo sięgnął po ostatnie ciasteczko i schrupał je.

\- Tak. Myślałem, że dam mu coś uroczego i żywego, coś, czym będzie chciał się opiekować, ale nie zaskoczyło. I wtedy poszedłem po agresywny marketing. Terapię szokową. I – wzruszył ramionami – klops. Zabił mi klina. Gdybyśmy tylko sprawili, że zapragnie swojej duszy – naprawdę jej zapragnie, choćby przez sekundę – ale wydaje się, że jest jeszcze głupszy od ciebie. Więc, dobra, pogadajmy. Jakieś genialny pomysły, nieustraszony przywódco?

Dean zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ciągle nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie. Czemu ci zależy?

Gabriel zatrzymał się. Jego spojrzenie wędrowało po twarzy Deana.

\- Powiedziałem wam, że należę do zespołu, prawda? Nie wiem. Wydaje mi się, że zawsze tak jakby byłem po waszej stronie. I Sam… człowieku, Sam kiedyś się uśmiechał. Śmiał się, naprawdę słodko, wiesz? Jakby wciąż był dzieckiem. Zawsze miałem wyrzuty sumienia przez to, co mu zrobiłem w ciągu tego roku, który się nie wydarzył. Czułem się, jakbym to ja mu to wszystko zabrał. Zgoda, miałem swoje powody, ale…

Wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił wzrok. Światło lampy rzutowało jego profil na ścianę, uwydatniając każdy delikatny szczegół. Osłonięty własnym cieniem, wyglądał na dziwnie bezbronnego. Dean przyglądał mu się ostrożnie, bojąc się, że mu przeszkodzi.

\- Czuję się, jakbym chociaż tyle był mu winny – powiedział Gabriel. Jego oczy były na wpół zamknięte. – Za zwalenie na niego mojego bajzlu. Chcę oddać mu tamten uśmiech.

Dean odczekał chwilę, pozwalając chwili przeminąć.

\- Nosił po tobie żałobę, wiesz? – powiedział cicho.

Gabriel odwrócił się w jego stronę.

\- Co?

\- Sam. Był nieźle załamany, kiedy zrozumiał, że dałeś się zabić. Dręczyłem go o to, ale ciągle powtarzał „Cóż…” i „Nic…”. Nie chciał o tym rozmawiać.

Gabriel uniósł brew. Czekał w napięciu, aż Dean powie cos więcej.

Dean wpatrywał się w swoje buty.

\- Zajęło mi trochę zanim coś z niego wyciągnąłem, ale udało mi się. Tuż przed końcem powiedział mi „Gabriel skończył jako przyzwoity człowiek, ostatecznie. Zawsze wierzyłem, że taki jest”.

\- Naprawdę?

Dean przytaknął.

\- Powiedział, że szukał cię wtedy przez pół roku, bo wiedział, że postąpisz właściwie i sprowadzisz mnie z powrotem. Wydaje mi się, że było mu przykro, że nie miał szansy…

I uśmiechnął się.

\- Wiesz co? Jesteśmy głupi.

\- Co? – Gabriel zamrugał.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, co mu dać? – zaśmiał się Dean. – Stary. Ty jesteś prezentem.

Anioł zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że wyglądał, jakby zjadł cytrynę.

\- Jestem czym?

Dean promieniał.

\- Jesteś prezentem.

 

_Zrób wieniec z piwa i wódki butelek, fa la la la la, la la la la_

_Niech barmanka pokaże kuperek, fa la la la la la, la la la la_

Śpiewane przez Deana Winchestera i Archanioła Gabriela, ku wielkiej radości wszystkich wokoło, na początku całonocnej popijawy, kiedy mleko i ciasteczka już się skończyły.

 

Dean załomotał do drzwi Sama następnego ranka i został powitany nieśmiałym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Hej, stary – powiedział Sam. – Słuchaj, ja…

\- Sammy, słuchaj…

\- Nie, najpierw ja – czekał, aż Dean się zamknie. – Czuję się jakby źle z powodu wczoraj. Nie chciałem cię wkurzyć. Po prostu czasem frustruje mnie, że nie mogę być facetem, którego pamiętasz. No, nie frustruje, ale… ciężko się przejmować tym, że się nie przejmuję. Bo przecież, niby czemu miałbym chcieć?

\- Muszę ci powiedzieć – Dean minął go, wchodząc do pokoju – że to cholernie dobre pytanie.

Przez twarz Sama przemknął pełen ulgi uśmiech.

\- A masz na nie odpowiedź? – spytał ze zwyczajowym wzruszeniem ramion.

I Dean uśmiechnął się w jego stronę ponad ramieniem.

\- Może.

Sam zamrugał. I odwrócił się.

\- Cześć, dzieciaku – powiedział Gabriel, stając w progu.

Sam dalej mrugał. Przez nieokreślenie długi czas Gabriel milczał, po prostu stał tam i wpatrywał się w niego, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. Kiedy Sam przerwał ciszę, by wypowiedzieć jego imię, Gabriel po prostu przytaknął.

\- Nie jesteś martwy? – Sam przeczesał palcami włosy. – Znaczy się, oczywiście, że nie jesteś martwy, ale…

I wtedy odezwał się Gabriel.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą, Sam – zaczerwienił się. – Wiem, że to szalone, ale…

\- Ja… - Sam wciąż miał opuszczoną szczękę i próbował zrozumieć. – Myślałem… przynajmniej… wcześniej…

\- A już wiesz, że nie – Gabriel wzruszył ramionami. – Szkoda. Mógłbyś być teraz naprawdę szczęśliwy.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy – słowa wydobyły się z jego ust odruchowo, ale Gabriel posłał mu oceniające spojrzenie i Sam skurczył się w sobie. – Nie… masz rację, nie jestem.

\- Moje prezenty też nie sprawiły ci radości.

Powoli zbliżali się do siebie, stawiając małe kroczki przez ciasny pokój. Ciężkie drzwi zatrzasnęły się za Gabrielem i przypatrujący im się w milczeniu z perspektywy drugiego planu Dean był jedynym, który podskoczył na ten dźwięk.

\- I nie mów też, że przepraszasz. Wierz mi lub nie, ale nie interesują mnie kłamstwa.

\- Nie powiem. Ale… powinienem, prawda? Powinno być mi przykro? – Sam zmarszczył brwi. Uniósł jedną dłoń i przycisnął ją do klatki piersiowej. – Powinienem czuć teraz mnóstwo rzeczy. Zawsze tak było, gdy myślałem o tobie.

\- Na przykład? – w głosie Gabriela przebrzmiewał dzwoneczek nadziei.

\- Złość – słowa wypływały na przemian z krótkim śmiechem. – I irytację. I frustrację. I trochę strachu. I…

\- I…? – ledwo słyszalne.

\- Wiarę – światło zamigotało w oczach Sama. – I nadzieję… na coś. I… - zmarszczył nos i przez chwilę mielił w ustach słowo. – I… może… miłość? Przyjaźń? – potrząsnął głową. – Nie wiem, coś.

\- Sam – Spojrzenie Gabriela było pełne tęsknoty.

\- Przepraszam – oczy Sama spotkały wzrok anioła. – Chciałbym wiedzieć.

\- Chciałbyś?

Sam zamilkł. Druga dłoń dołączyła do tej zaciśniętej na sercu. Opuścił wzrok, by na nie spojrzeć. Gabriel zakrył je własną ręką.

\- Zechciej tego, Sam – powiedział. – Chciej. Tak mocno, jak tylko możesz.

Powiew wiatru trącił linie telefoniczne za oknem. Dean na chwilę odwrócił wzrok.

Kiedy znów na nich spojrzał… czując, jakby światło buzowało i blakło w kącikach jego pola widzenia… spojrzał na Sama.

I zobaczył go.

Łzy spływały mu po twarzy.

\- Gabriel – szeptał, z prawdziwym oddaniem w głosie.

\- Witaj z powrotem, wielkoludzie – wymamrotał Gabriel. Objął Sama w pasie.

To był jedyny impuls, jakiego Dean potrzebował.

\- Świetnie! – oznajmił. – Chłopaki, macie świetne spotkanie po latach, ja mogę poczekać. Dzięki, Święty Mikołaju! – i z uśmiechem, które nie mógł stłumić, ignorując Sama krzyczącego jego imię, wyminął ich obu, gwiżdżąc _Przybieżeli do Betlejem_ , wyszedł dziarskim krokiem z pokoju w kierunku auta. Zamachał im na do widzenia, nie oglądając się za siebie.

 

_Och, lepiej mnie nie strasz,_

_Lepiej zostań martwy_

_Albo stracisz głowę,_

_Gdy Dean będzie polował!_

Śpiewane przez Deana Winchestera, wieszającego swoją własną cholerną skarpetkę na klamce pokoju motelowego, po raz kolejny, w drodze na najbliższego i najtłustszego cheeseburgera.

 

 

Koniec

Och, i PS. Gabriel rzecz jasna wskrzesił kociaka.


End file.
